Amor de Madre
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Maldecía a su esposo, a la anciana Chiyo y maldecía al consejo por decidir encerrar a aquel monstruo en su hijo. Pero hacia su pequeño solo tenia un sentimiento: Amor de madre .One-Shoot que responde al reto “El valor de los extras”. Personaje: Karura.


**Amor de Madre**

El viento frío de la noche mezclado con arena azotó con fuerza, demostrando que pronto se formaría una fuerte ventisca. La habitación solo estaba iluminada por la luz de una disminuida vela y solo se oía la pesada respiración de la joven mujer. Ella solo era consciente de que seguía viva, tras las recelosas especulaciones de los médicos de la aldea. Cada músculo de su cuerpo dolía y ardía al tiempo que su cabeza daba vueltas, mareándola. Cada vez que inhalaba aire sus pulmones se estremecían y al exhalarlo sus fosas nasales sufrían en desnudo dolor. Pero eso no importaba, porque ella seguía viva y era lo que contaba. Podría estar vivía para él.

Entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con figuras difuminadas y extrañas, se sentía perdida y completamente incomunicada. Trató de forma inútil enfocar la vista sobre algo, pero al intentarlo solo conseguía sentir fuertes punzadas en la cabeza…el dolor era insoportable. Finalmente el milagroso sonido de un llanto llegó a sus oídos, y haciendo esfuerzo sobrehumano empezó a incorporarse: quería ir hacia ese llanto, quería ir y consolarlo.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y la regresó de nuevo a su posición inicial, impidiéndole de manera contundente que avanzara. ¿Por qué hacia esto? Ella quería verlo, quería tenerlo en sus brazos. El llanto aumentó y la mujer intento incorporarse de nuevo en su delicado estado. De nuevo aquellas dos manos masculinas la regresaron a la camilla, pudo oír un zumbido leve, de seguro aquel hombre le estaba pidiendo que no se moviera demasiado, ¿pero como pretendía que se quedase allí acostada, mientras su hijo lloraba sin nadie que lo consolase? El agobiante quejido del infante se incrementó al igual que la preocupación materna de la mujer.

—_Dámelo, tráelo conmigo_ —Pidió en lastimero quejido. Su voz no era más que un susurro.

Un nuevo zumbido llegó hasta sus oídos, pero no pudo distinguir nada.

—_Yashamaru_ —Rogó con desesperación—. _Dámelo, dame a mi hijo._

Ver a través de sus ojos era como ver por un vidrio empañado. La mancha borrosa frente a ella se le acercó con vacilación, pero finalmente desistió ante sus negaciones y puso en el regazo de la mujer al bebe recién nacido. La mujer pasó sus brazos de inmediato alrededor del pequeño niño, acunándolo contra su pecho. Pudo sentir las calientes gotas que caían por las mejillas del bebe a través de la delgada bata blanca de hospital que tenia en aquel momento. No quería verlo llorar, quería sonreírle y que él regresara su sonrisa. Empezó a balancear al infante en un acompasado vaivén al tiempo que reposaba la pequeña cabeza del niño sobre su hombro y entonaba una dulce tonada en su oído. El llanto fue cesando al tiempo que la canción de cuna extendía su melodía. Sus ojos cristalizados empezaron a desempañarse, dejando ver con más claridad las manchas borrosas que la rodeaban.

Finalmente el llanto cesó al tiempo que la visión de la mujer se esclarecía. Bajó a su bebe con cuidado, hasta la altura de su pecho, para observarlo con absorta dedicación. Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos las pequeñísimas facciones de su rostro: su pequeña nariz, su dulce boca, sus parpados y levemente sonrosadas mejillas.

El niño sentía las caricias de su madre sin hacer mayor ruido, solo cerraba y abría los ojos a cada nueva sensación que aquella mujer le ofrecía.

Karura juntó su frente con la de su hijo, observando con cariño los adormilados ojos del niño, aquellos preciosos orbes color aguamarina. Besó su nariz y se acomodó de nuevo, mientras el bebe empezaba a dormirse entre sus brazos.

—_Hermana, has tenido suerte_ —Escuchó que decía el hombre frente a ella, en tono bajo. La miraba con alivio y alegría.

—_Te dije que podría hacerlo, Yashamaru, te dije que haría cualquier cosa por mi hijo_.

El medico simplemente asintió y le dio la espalda al tiempo que su expresión cambiaba por completo. Él había tenido que vivir aquel tormentoso parto, el agobiante sufrimiento de su hermana mayor para dar a luz a aquel engendro que era su sobrino, porque aquel recién nacido era solo eso, un engendro viviente que terminaría por acabar con la vida de su ser mas querido. No podía comprender como Karura seguía con vida, era humanamente posible seguir tan siquiera respirando después de todo lo que ella había tenido que pasar, empezando por el monstruo que había vivido en su vientre y había parido junto al pequeño niño.

Karura miraba a su hijo dormitar, estaba orgullosa de si misma. Seguía viva para poder protegerlo, a él y a sus otros dos hijos. De repente el niño gimió en sueños, aterrado y temeroso se removió en los brazos de su madre, mientras esta lo miraba con impotencia y preocupación.

— _¡Yashamaru!_ —Llamó en un grito ahogado—. _¿¡Qué le ocurre al niño!?_

Su hermano menor se acercó de inmediato y juntos vieron como el bebe se despertaba azorado, al instante empezó a llorar, prácticamente hiperventilando, sofocándose con sus propios hipidos.

—_Es más que obvio, hermana_ —Explicó el castaño—. _El poseedor el Biju no puede dormir, por miedo a que este salga, apropiándose de su cuerpo y mente._

La mujer cerro los puños con fuerza, sin dañar a su recién nacido. No entendía porque su esposo había permitido mandar a sellar aquel monstruo en el interior de su hijo, cuando ni siquiera había nacido ¿Como al ser Kazekage se había preocupado por todos menos por la vida de su propio hijo? Maldecía a los miembros del consejo, maldecía a la anciana Chiyo por sellar a Shukaku dentro de su pequeño, maldecía al cuarto Kazekage, su esposo, por permitir que todo eso ocurriera. Depositó a su hijo contra su pecho al tiempo que besaba su cabeza y tarareaba la antes cantada canción de cuna. El niño se fue calmando gracias al sonido de la melodía en la voz de su madre y el acompasado palpitar del corazón de Karura contra su oído.

— _¿Cómo piensas llamarlo?_ —Preguntó Yashamaru, observando la escena desde el lado mas alejado de la habitación.

La mujer acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

—_Gaara._

— _¿Qué significa?_

—_Amor de arena._

Karura acarició de nuevo a su hijo recién nacido, mientras Yashamaru lo observaba con repudio.

Ahora ella podría cuidar de Gaara, evitando que su esposo y los aldeanos lo usaran tan solo como un arma, podría cuidar de Kankuro y de Temari, y quizás podría algún día llegar a…

La mujer cerró los ojos y tras dejar a Gaara sobre su regazo se llevó una mano hacia su pecho. Pudo sentir como su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza, llegando a causarle dolor, al tiempo que sus pulmones crujían. Lo sabia, no podía ocultarlo, el interior de su cuerpo estaba desecho. Haber dado a luz a Gaara con el Biju sellado en su interior le costaría la vida.

Ya era muy tarde.

El pequeño niño apretó el dedo índice de su madre, y esta solo sonrió, tras limpiarse con la manga la sangre que trataba de filtrarse por sus labios y salir de su boca. Desde el interior de la habitación se oyeron distintas voces hacercandose y Kakura identificó la de su esposo de inmediato, pero ya no podría verlo, no podría hacerlo pagar por la desgracia que había hecho caer sobre su hijo. Posó su mirada sobre Gaara y pudo respirar con tranquilidad…el viviría…el seguiría con vida…estaba segura de que nadie lo lastimaría.

—_Yashamaru_ —Llamó por ultima vez, aquella fría noche—. _Cuida de Kankuro, cuida de Temari…y por favor…cuida de mi Gaara…_

El hombre la miró sin entender y ella simplemente cerró los ojos, acomodándose en la camilla. La puerta se abrió de un golpe y los ancianos del consejo entraron escoltados por el cuarto Kazekage, este miró en dirección a su mujer y su hijo.

— _¿Qué nombre la ha puesto? _—Preguntó a Yashamaru, mirando al niño con cuidado.

—_Gaara_ —Respondió el castaño, con odio y resentimiento—. _El demonio que solo se ama a si mismo._

El pequeño soltó el dedo índice de su madre y se recostó contra su pecho ahora inerte.

Haber dado a luz a Gaara con el Biju sellado en su interior le había costado la vida, pero lo que realmente importaba era que su hijo siguiera con vida.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Personajes y lugares propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto .

Este es un One-Shoot para responder al reto "El valor de los extras", donde le doy un papel principal a Karura, madre de Gaara, Kankuro y Temari. Esta historia se realiza como si Shukaku fuese sellado en Gaara antes de nacer, provocando la muerte de su madre…quien en el fondo, para mi, si lo amaba.


End file.
